Troops
.]]Troops are the backbone in attacking players and bases in DomiNations ''or defending as alliance troops. Troops are used to take loot such as gold, food, and oil from bases; whether in Multiplayer or Single Player Campaigns, so players may have use the loot to upgrade and build buildings. Troops that require food are created and stored in the Barracks while troops that require oil are trained and stored in the factory. Troops that are bought in the mercenary camp and are bought using trade goods. They can be upgraded in the blacksmith. Every unit's appearance changes per level due to the uniform worn per age in real life. There are 13 types of units in ''DomiNations; Heavy Infantry, Ranged Infantry, Heavy Cavalry, Raiders, Wall Breachers, Ranged Siege, Supply Vehicles, Generals, Mercenaries, Machine Gun Infantry, Destroyers, Heavy Tanks, Fighters, and Bombers. Barracks Units Heavy Infantry :Main Article: Heavy Infantry : :Heavy Infantry, also known as Assault Infantry, is the first type of unit the player can use in the game DomiNations. They're excellent against cavalry and buildings but are weak against catapults, mortars, and other enemy infantry. Unlocked in the Dawn Age. : Ranged Infantry :Main Article: Ranged Infantry : :Ranged Infantry is the second type of unit the player can use in the game DomiNations. ''They're excellent against other infantry and sometimes looting; but otherwise; they are weak against buildings and cavalry. Unlocked in the Stone Age. : Raiders :''Main Article: Raiders : :Raiders 'is the third type of troop players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent against resource buildings but are weak against other buildings such as defensive buildings. They're unlocked in the Bronze Age. : Heavy Cavalry :Main Article: Heavy Cavalry : :'Heavy Cavalry '''is the fourth type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent for taking damage from defenses and they have a lot of health. They go strait for turrets and other defenses Unlocked in the Iron Age. : Wall Breacher :Main Article: Wall Breachers : :'Wall Breachers '''is the fifth type of unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent in targeting and destroying walls that cover buildings, doing high damage. After destroying a wall, they go for the closest building and attacks them; despite doing minimal damage against them. Unlocked in the Classical Age. : : Ranged Siege :Main Article: Ranged Siege : :'''Ranged Siege is one of two sixth type of units players can use in the game DomiNations; the other being Supply Vehicles. They're excellent in destroying buildings doing high damage from far range. However, they can not attack enemy troops and fires slowly. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Supply Vehicles :Main Article: Supply Vehicles : :Supply Vehicles is one of two sixth type of units players can use in the game DomiNations; the other being Ranged Siege. They're excellent in healing a group of troops. They can not attack however which makes them defenseless. Unlocked in the Medieval Age. : Mortar Infantry :Main Article: Mortar Infantry :Mortar Infantry 'is the eighth type of barrack unit players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent in heavily dameges buildings from range. Unlocked in the Gunpowder Age. : Factory Units Machine Gun Infantry :Main Article: Machine Gun Infantry :'Machine Gun Infantry '''is the 1st type of factory units players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're excellent at taking out groups of enemy infantry. However, they aren't strong against buildings and cavalry. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. : Destroyers :'Destroyer '''is the 2nd type of factory units players can use in the game ''DomiNations. They're can sneaky, bypasses gates and 20x damage vs. buildings and walls. However, they are easily overwhelmed if caught by defenders. Unlocked in the Enlightenment Age. :Main Article: Destroyers : Heavy Tank :'''Heavy Tank is the most powerful unit in the game Dominations. With much greater armor and firepower, it easily dispatches smaller tanks while absorbing tremedous punishment. However it has a very high population cost and the slow rate of fire can cause it to be bogged down by overwhelming odds. Unlocked in the Industrial Age. :Main Article: Heavy Tank : Bazooka :Bazooka is the 4th type of factory units players can use in the game Dominations. Armed with a rocket launcher and nerves of steel, this unit specializes in destroying tanks, buildings and walls. Unlocked in the Global Age. :Main Article: Bazooka : Armored Car :Main Article: Armored Car : Airstrip Units Fighters :Main Article: Fighters '' : Bombers :''Main Article: Bombers : Transport :Main Article: Transport : Boosts The Standing Army technology in Library confers these bonuses to Army. * Chapter 1 : Increases troop capacity by 2. * Chapter 2 : Increases troop capacity by 3. * Chapter 3 : Increases troop capacity by 5. * Chapter 4 : +10% Barracks Troops attack and health. * Chapter 5 : Increases troop capacity by 5. Tips * If bunched together, assault infantry can easily be killed by catapults * Ranged infantry has low damage and health so they aren't the best against turrets * Assault infantry is only effective in numbers : zh:單位 Category:Troops Category:Ranged Infantry Category:Armoured Vanguard Category:Heavy Cavalry Category:Raider Category:Wall Breacher Category:Healers Category:Ranged Siege